This project will produce and evaluate an interactive videodisc-based (IVD) system designed to reduce coronary heart disease risk in the worksite by modifying employee dietary behavior. The interactive system will "tailor" the intervention presentation to the user's characteristics. Using dietary and demographic information provided by the user, the system selects intervention content and on-screen models (using aged race/ethnicity and gender) based on the user's characteristics and prior use of the program. In Phase I of the project we will: (a) use formative evaluation procedures to determine the appropriate content of the videodisc intervention (b) produce logic flowcharts and ready-to-shoot scripts tailored to the characteristics of one specific sub-population (i.e., older Caucasian males) (c) produce appropriate video segments and narration for that sub- population (d) produce a computer program to control the presentation of the videodisc material based on the user's characteristics. (e) assemble a fully functional kiosk. and (f) evaluate the efficacy of the program using a pre-post test design based on the Theory of Reasoned Action. In Phase II we will: (a) complete the Phase I development process for the remaining subpopulations (b) produce a complete stand-alone kiosk, suitable for use in worksites, and (c) evaluate the efficacy of the program.